


Trouble In Hangar Six

by california_112



Category: Biggles Series - W. E. Johns
Genre: Gen, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: Biggles was just strolling along the forecourts of the hangars at Brooklands, out to get a breath of air from the stuffy office, when suddenly a scream rent the air. Turning quickly in alarm, he realised that it had come from the general maintenance hangar, and he ran over to see what the noise was about. Skidding through the door, he was instantly horrified at what he saw.-or-A light-hearted misunderstanding in hangar six.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHING





	Trouble In Hangar Six

Biggles was just strolling along the forecourts of the hangars at Brooklands, out to get a breath of air from the stuffy office, when suddenly a scream rent the air. Turning quickly in alarm, he realised that it had come from the general maintenance hangar, and he ran over to see what the noise was about. Skidding through the door, he was instantly horrified at what he saw. Ginger was hurrying to the sink, a red trail dripping him, and a circular saw sat silently in the background, the blade jagged with a broken edge. In stark contrast, Bertie was whistling unconcernedly on the other side of the Auster, which was up on jacks after their last escapade with gun smugglers on the Kent coast.

          "What happened?" Biggles asked tersely, running over to where Ginger was running his arm under a stream of icy water.

          "Don't panic, old top, it's not what it looks like…" said Bertie, remaining on the other side of the Auster, and apparently uninterested in what was happening.

          "I should hope not, Bertie." said Biggles, pulling Ginger's hand away from the flowing red on his arm. "And could someone please answer my question, what on earth happened here?"

          "I know it looks bad," Ginger started, "but really it was-"

          "Tell me!" growled Biggles.

Bertie sighed. "Ginger, do tell him, or he's likely to do you some real damage."

          "Don't put this on him, he's bleeding here!" Biggles said, putting pressure on what seemed to be a large gash on Ginger's forearm whilst the injured stared at him, bemused.

          "Biggles, it's just paint." Ginger said, biting back a laugh as he wiped the remaining paint off his arm, leaving it unblemished. "I thought I could add some red highlights to the Auster whilst Bertie was patching those last couple of bullet holes, and I leant in it when the saw broke."

          "Who screamed then, and why?" Biggles asked, looking confused.

          "I did." said Algy, appearing from the tool cupboard with a dustpan and brush. "The saw blade broke, and a fragment missed me by about an inch and went into the wall. I went to get some stuff to clear it up, that's what confused you."

          "Squealed like a bally pig when that blade broke, old boy, thought one'd been let in here." Bertie said with a small laugh, and neatly dodged the grease-stained rag that was aimed his way.

Biggles sighed, shaking his head. "One of these days, you boys are going to give me a heart attack." he grumbled. "Anyway, Ginger, why does our camouflage pattern Auster need red highlights?"

          "There's a machine with red highlights on that new poster I got." Ginger explained. "I haven't anything else, to do, so I thought the Auster could use some colour."

          "We keep it dark colours for a reason, laddie," Biggles explained with a small smile, "ne'er-do-wells could see us coming a mile off with those beacons on the side."

Ginger, looking disheartened, put the small can of red paint down. "So I should paint over them then?"

          "Yes." Biggles replied. "But I believe that Mr Jenkins in hangar eight said he wanted a new paint job on his machine, why don't you ask him if you can help?"

          "You think he'd let me?" Ginger asked eagerly.

          "Your skills come highly recommended." Biggles smiled, and without another word he watched Ginger race from the hangar to the clubhouse.

          "You think it's a good idea to set Ginger on Mr Jenkins?" Algy queried, finishing fitting the new saw blade, "He can be very...enthusiastic."

          "It'll keep him out of trouble for a few hours." Biggles answered, and Algy nodded in agreement.

After checking up on Bertie's progress- "Going swimmingly, old warrior! She'll be up and trundling again in an hour…"- Biggles turned around and went to leave the hangar, calling back with a smile. "Just try and finish up without any more accidents, please."

**Author's Note:**

> my first proper work with these guys! hope to write more soon though, several large projects on the drawing board...
> 
> i should not really have written this, what with exams approaching, but I just couldn't resist :P. hope to be back properly soon, i've got loads of stuff for many fandoms lined up!


End file.
